Hidari Beru
Hidari Beru is a background character that more accurately represents RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net, with only a few tweaks here and there. ::::::::::::::: Background Beru was born to Hidari Reito and Kaji Sui with two younger siblings, Lin and Akemi, and an older brother named Riichi, who was born to a different father with an unknown name. They lived together with their small clan in the Land of Snow. Beru's father was a simple farmer while her mother worked at an academy school nearby. Riichi was a shinobi, although, he had no high powers in genjutsu or ninjutsu, mostly in taijutsu. Beru mostly just hung around with her mother at the academy and much time with her brother. The only drama that occured when Beru was young, about the age of six, was that her brother apparently murdered a shinobi while on a mission in order to hide the fact that he had stolen some important scroll. This resulted in their clan fleeing from the Land of Snow and taking refuge in Konohagakure, where she grew up taking ninja lessons at the academy about the same time Naruto did, however, Beru never really passed the exams and in fact dropped her shinobi title not long after her fifth try at the exam to become a Genin. Beru only went on a single mission as a Genin with her teammates, Aburame Michio and Suke no Kanashimi and an unnamed sensei. During this mission, Beru was exposed to the betrayal of humankind as well as how much her abilities were simply not shinobi material. Arriving back in the village after the escort mission, Beru informed the Hokage that she wasn't cut out for being a ninja and signed a document stating she no longer was a shinobi, but a normal citizen. As Beru grew up, her brother was imprisoned for his theft, but was eventually released due to the attack on Konohagakure during Kuromura Kotaro's attack so he could assist. Beru's younger siblings then joined the academy as Beru began to job hunt. By this time, her age being fourteen, her father had moved out and lived seperately in an apartment. Beru finally found a temporary job working at a ramen shop. Unfortunately, she was fired because she kept eating her customers meals. About the time where all the characters are adults and Beru herself is an adult, she takes a job working for Konoha's new Police Unit belonging to the Uchiha Clan. Her job becomes more of a secretary position, making files, checking missions, and basically being a messanger or undercover shinobi. Personality Beru is a somewhat reserved character as she easily distrusts most people, being picked on a bit during her youth. She tends to be shy and has a habit of twitching a lot, stating she has a mild case of Tourette Syndrome. She seems to be on edge and nervous, very cautious and actually a bit paranoid. This is usually seen when she's around people she doesn't know or if she hates them. When angered, Beru really goes off and gets snippy, but sometimes her comments make no sense and it makes her even more angry. Around her friends and family, Beru is more obnoxious and talkative, smiling often as well as laughing and making sarcastic jokes. She's a fanatic about grammar and spelling, correcting whenever she has the chance and she's usually used to staying in one place, the Police Headquarters. She sits in front of a computer all day and does her work from there. She's not a big fan of traveling, particularly out of the village. Beru has never confessed any actual romantic relationships, but has shown obvious interest in several characters, such as Itachi, Kakashi, Kiba, and even Naruto. She also seems to have a thing for little boys, but not in a pedophilic manner or loving relationship. She just enjoys teasing them, mostly in her head. Appearance Hidari Beru has short dark brown, almost black hair that's cut in a V sort of bob, short in back, long in front with bangs that are swept over her face to the right. Her eyes are deep, dark violet, seemingly black at times unless the light shines on them. She also wears matching glasses over top in a square chic style. Her skin is very lightly tanned and she always paints her nails dark colors; volets, blacks, blues, grays, etc. She is seen wearing a long sleeved dark, grayish purple turtleneck that hangs past her fingertips on the left side more than the right with a black Jounin vest over top, however, the sleeves of the vest are actually drooped so they hang off her shoulders. She wears a pair of baggy black pants that hide the high-heeled ankle boots she wears on her feet. She wears her kunai holster on the right leg, her weapons pouch on the left side above her rear. She wears her headband around her waist, the clothe of it being longer than most headbands as this keeps her pants up. She also wears a fingerless black glove on her left hand with the Konoha symbol on it. Abilities Beru isn't actually a shinobi. In fact, she formally dropped her title only shortly after she became a Genin. Even so, she does have some abilities. She's pretty skilled in defensive taijutsu because of some training from her father and brother. She's not so much as quick as just strong and she has a habit of punching people in the gut and back of the head if she actually does fight. She isn't much of a genjutsu user and ignores the lack of skill in that category despite the constant nagging from her parents and Riichi. Beru is pretty good at lying, though, if that could ever count as a genjutsu as she writes in her free time, creating a good skill in coming up with rather well put together excuses and Plan Bs. Beru knows little ninjutsu, but what she knows is mostly defensive. Like most original Snow ninja, she knows ice release. To perform the techniques, however, there must already be existing ice, snow, or cold air. She uses a defense jutsu called Ice Dragon, which is basically exactly how it sounds. She also uses an unnamed technique in which she can make ice stretch across a long field, causing the opponent to become temporarily disoriented due to the slipping and sliding. She knows basic Ice Release techniques, in other words. Nothing particularly special. Her average human abilities stretch to being rather observant and keen in hearing. She's also got a rather large vocabulary. Trivia *Beru's first name means bell while her last name means left. *Her favorite food is steak while her least favorite are donuts. *Beru's fears are swimming, insects, needles, prison, sex. *Her hobbies include writing, napping, chatting it up with friends, taking midnight walks *Beru wishes to fight Tsukuyomi Ruriko and Uzumaki Naruto. (Not necessarily a fist fight) *She has only been on one mission, a C-rank with her Genin team of two and an unnamed sensei. *Beru's favorite word is "freak".﻿ Category:DRAFT